Collette's quest
by ColletteJackson
Summary: Percy's girlfriend is dying and she might only live till Christmas! What will happen next? Read to find out. M for later chapter s . ConnorXOcc PercyXocc TravisXocc
1. Chapter 1: A chance

**I do not own Percy Jackson, any of its characters, etc. I only own his heart, this story, the Rose of Aphrodite, and my OCCs. This is my first fanfiction story and if there are any grammar or spelling errors, please pardon them. Thank you. Also, Annabeth has never existed.**

**Cheyenne's PTV**

I heard muted moans coming from the Poseidon cabin earlier. Then, suddenly, I heard a muffled shriek, "PERCY!". I started to sprint towards the cabin and when I opened the door I saw Collette lying on her chest, mostly clothed, but what wasn't cloathed was hidden under a towel. I also saw Percy leaning over Collette. "Oh! Gees, Cheyenne, you startled me! Percy's just giving me a back massage- me muscled were aching after battle practice and, well, Percy offered." She said. I stopped freaking out until I saw a shadow coming from behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It had squeezed my pressure point (accidentally).

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

I woke up in the Zeus cabin… not alone. I note I'm not in the clothes I was wearing when I passed out, nut in some sexy lingerie. I hear the bathroom door open and see a glistening, tanned Connor in the doorway holding a dark purple towel just above his private region. He smiles when he sees I'm awake. The towel drops to the floor. … After he gets the condom on, Connor fumbles with my bra, but eventually manages to get it off. He absentmindedly stares for a minute before focusing and continuing to strip me. Suddenly, he kissed me. Best feeling in the world. You know pop rocks? Well, this felt like _real_ fireworks in my mouth… and heart. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Connor asks. "OF COURSE! …Well… no. Not now." I reply. "It's ok. We'll wait." He replies sweetly.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Moments after we both get our shirts and pants back on, Travis bursts into the room and yells "CHEYENNE! COME QUICK! IT'S COLLETTE!" I don't even think. Just run. I get to the infirmary and see Collette. Pale and unconscious. Percy is standing over here, a couple tears falling down his cheeks, and my heart breaks just a little. Then Chiron comes in and tells me that she was poisoned from a knife she picked up outside Hera's cabin with the inscription "A god's victim" on the blade in Greek. It was slowly killing her. The only way to save her is to help her love get the Rose of Aphrodite. Or, at least, that's somewhat of what Rachel Dare had said. She may be able to hold off until December 25th. Christmas.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Later, the people chosen to be on the quest to save Collette were announced…

_Percy(duh)_

_Cheyenne_

_Connor_

_Travis_

_Nico_

_Gaby_

_And…_

_Collette(!)_

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Everyone crowded around Chiron shouting things like "Wait! Why Collette? She's the one who needs rescuing!", "She won't be able to walk, much less fight anything they meet!", and "She's ill! Let her stay here and get better!". The crowd just wouldn't calm down- until suddenly, I hear a small, voice… "What's going on?". Everyone turns to see a slightly weaker looking Collette standing behind the crowd in complete confusion. "What? Why's everyone staring at me?" she said as she started to come forward. She trips, about to hit the ground, but not before Percy bursts through the crowd and catches her- not a second too late- and helps her up. "Thanks babe." "No problem… be careful." "Ok, what's going on? Why's everyone freaking out?" "Come Collette, we need to talk… Percy, you too." Chiron says.


	2. Chapter 2: I think I wanna Marry You

**I do not own Percy Jackson, any of its characters, etc. I only own his heart, this story, the Rose of Aphrodite, and my OCCs. This is my first fanfiction story and it there are any grammar or spelling errors, please pardon them. Thank you. Also, Annabeth has never existed.**

**Collette's POV**

"What! I-I-I just can't believe that-"

"I know, but, Collette, if you don't go, you will probably die." Chiron said.

"And if we don't make it back in time- which Zeus knows how long- I'll die anyways!" I snapped back.

"Collette, I know it's risky, but it's your only chance. I don't want to live if I must live without you." Percy comforted.

*Sigh* "Fine. I'll go." I said defeated. "But, you must stay with me. I don't want to fall and be left alone, on the floor 'till someone finds me."

"I promise I will."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Great! Collette, because of your agreement I'm allowing you to stay in the Poseidon cabin and it's table in the cafeteria. You may go. I need to speak with percy for a moment." Chiron replied.

"Alright. Percy, I'll meet you in your cabin then we'll go over to mine and pack my things. Okay?"

"Sure. Be there in a little bit."

"Bye."

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, are you sure she's 'the one'?" Chiron asked. "You love her and would do anything for her?"

"Yes. You know I do. That's why I know she'd want you to help give her away at our wedding. I've decided I'm going to propose to her on Christmas- wherever we may be." I said while pulling out the velvet box from my jacket pocket.

"I can't wait to ask her to marry me." I said with a smile while putting the ring back.

"Well, I hope you know I think you two are perfect for each other and give you my blessing." He said while crossing his hands over his heart and pushing away from his chest – a sign to keep away evil.

"I'll even ask your godly parents if they can come."

"Oh really! That'd be great!... Thanks Chiron."

"No problem at all."

"I'd better go. Collette's probably getting impatient."

"Ok. You two get some rest, Okay? You've got a big day coming up."

"Will do, Chiron. Bye."

**Ok, I know it's short, I have a LOT of work to do and will be posting again VERY soon. Thank you for your patience. Shout out to: Gaby and Cheyenne. Hope you like it so far!**


	3. Exam slash Holiday break, sorry

I am very sorry to say this, but I am going to have to postpone the next couple chapters. I still need to write two before I can update. When I update I will be giving you all two chapters. I am very sorry, but exam week and the holidays begin next week and this is when my whole school is studying their butts off. I will be back soon. Thank you for understanding.

-Collette Jackson Ψ


	4. Chapter 4: Blushing

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters or themes. Only my OCC's and his heart. :P**

**Collette's POV**

"Percy, we're leaving tomorrow… are you SURE you have everything? I don't want to have to turn around once we're halfway there because you forgot your watch."

"I know. It's Ok. I've got everything under control."

"Uh uh. No! Don't say that! Whenever you say that we get attacked or something. Remember our picnic at the beach?"

"It wasn't my fault… that Fury came out of nowhere."

"Sure…" I say while rolling my eyes.

He hooks his fingers through my jean's belt loops and slides me towards him. "Collette" kiss "we'll" kiss "be" kiss "fine" kiss.

"I know… I just have a really bad feeling about this…"

He pulls away and studies my eyes before kissing me reassuringly once more. "You're with me. What else could go wrong?"

He spoke too soon.

CRASH!

"What was that!" I say while rushing to the door only to be frozen at a very peculiar sight…

Gaby and Nico were doubled over on the floor trying to breathe through their laughs. And then I saw it. Chips, books, and other random things were strewn about the floor around a surprising image. Cheyenne was laying on the ground with a very startled and surprised Connor above her- his lips and hers connecting. They pulled away quickly blushing redder than fire trucks.

**And that's all I can give you right now! Sorry it's so short! I know you've been expecting 2 chapters, but I've gotten really busy and I'm so sorry. In the meantime… go check out some other stories on Jazzymark's page. Enjoy! **


End file.
